Fan:Alex Musha
is a fanfictional character in the Digimon Mighty Squadron series. He is the current leader of the DigiDestined. Biography Digimon Mighty Squadron While he is a sixth grader in junior high school, Alex & his family move to Tokyo. He enters a martial arts tournament & fights Taylor to a tie by 4-4, despite Taylor being labeled "Tokyo's finest martial artist" by the announcer, but the fight earns him Taylor's respect. Alex later scares Brick & Stick away when they are harassing Maggie, who becomes enamoured by Alex at first sight & invites him to hang out with her & her friends. Lilithmon notices Alex's fight with Taylor & realizes that there is potential in the young man. Therefore, she places Alex under a spell, & using the secret sixth digivice - the green one - she transforms him into an evil DigiDestined. Alex then travels to the Command Center & puts Seraphimon out of commission & downloads a virus in Kokuwamon programming. He then fights the DigiDestined in disguise & defeats them. Being under Lilithmon's influence, Alex becomes very sullen & is even rude to Maggie when she questions where he had been. With the DigiDestined at the weakest, Lilithmon decides that the time to attack is now. After Alex defeats a squad of Claymon without his powers, Lilithmon gives him the Sword of Darkness, which acts as a catalyst for keeping him under her evil spell. She then has Alex transport Taylor into the Dark Dimension, where he faces MadLeomon. Alex eventually takes the honor from MadLeomon & faces Taylor himself. Taylor manages to narrowly escape his grasp when the other DigiDestined teleport him out. While the DigiDestined are defending Tokyo from MadLeomon, Alex enters the Command Center, & attempts to sabotage it again. Kokuwamon places him in a stasis lock, but he is freed by Lilithmon, who then makes him grow. He then joins MadLeomon & Minervamon in fighting DinoOmnimon, as Lilithmon just casts an eclipse to remove DinoOmnimon's power. DinoOmnimon separates & the Digimon fall under the earth. When the DigiDestined retreat into the Command Center, Kokuwamon reveals that the stasis lock the "green guy" was kept in allowed his true identity to be revealed — that of Alexander. Realizing that Lilithmon's spell is the reason for Alex's strange behavior, Maggie confronts him in the Youth Center, but he simply informs her that (along with knowing the other DigiDestined's identities) she & the other DigiDestined will soon be destroyed. Utilizing his Core Dagger that he receives from Lilithmon, Alex summons his own Digimon, Coredramon, to destroy Tokyo. In the meantime, Kokuwamon reestablishes Seraphimon's link with the dimension & DinoOmnimon is recovered. Taylor & the others manage to take down Coredramon &, when facing Alex, Taylor destroys the Sword of Darkness & frees Alex from Lilithmon's spell. When he comes to, Alex realizes all the damage he had done & feels terrible, but Taylor assures him it is only because of Lilithmon's spell. Alex accepts the DigiDestined's offer to join them. With Coredramon on their side, the DigiDestined now have access to digivolve Coredramon to BattleCoredramon, & eventually the powerful CoreOmnimon. At the Command Center, Alex accepts Seraphimon's rules of being a DigiDestined, & even receives a CCC from Nicky. The team of five turns into six. Initially, Alex stays a loner. He will join the other DigiDestined in some activities, but often leave to go to karate practice & other martial arts. As the battles increases, Alex becomes closer to the team & forms friendships with them. He admired Spencer's sense of fun, Carly's dedication, & Nicky's intelligence. He also has a crush on Maggie & the two eventually start dating. Alex's friendship with Taylor takes a little longer to develop. In the beginning, Alex feels a sense of rivalry between him & Taylor, as both are equally skilled at martial arts. He constantly tries to show up Taylor in one manner or the other. Seraphimon is aware of the problem & sends the two on a mission to recover special blasters protected by the Digimon called UltimateBrachiomon (who later becomes a powerhouse of the team) to defeat Lilithmon's Super Claymon. It is there that Alex & Taylor learn to work together. The two form a deep bond & begin teaching martial arts together as well as competing together. Alex absorbs a lot of Taylor's leadership skills which will help him down the road. When he was captured by Lilithmon, the material that had encased Alex is actually some magic wax, which is linked to his Digimon powers. By turning the wax into a Green Candle, Lilithmon is able to ensure that as the candle burns, his powers will slowly fade away, & when the candle burns out, she will reclaim his powers for good. As the candle will burn faster if Alex is in its vicinity, Lilithmon commands MadLeomon to kidnap Alex & take him to the Dark Dimension where the candle will be kept. MadLeomon kidnaps Alex & brings him to the Dimension. However, Alex is able to grab MadLeomon's claws during their fight & send himself back to Earth. Lilithmon responds by sending the shape-shifting Digimon Cyclonemon after the DigiDestined. While the other DigiDestined go to retrieve the candle, Alex decides that he will fight the Digimon alone. Taylor goes into Lilithmon's Dark Dimension to stop the candle from burning but is unable to do so due to MadLeomon's intervention. With Alex using all his strength to fight Cyclonemon, Taylor & the DigiDestined have to return to help him, but the Green Candle quickly burns out. Before all is lost, Seraphimon tells Alex to give his digivice to another DigiDestined with a strong link to the Digi-Grid to prevent Lilithmon from getting its powers. Alex chooses to pass his digivice onto Taylor. Taylor can now draw upon the remnants of Alex's powers to use the Digi-Shield in battle & the Core Dagger to summon Coredramon. Alex says his goodbyes to the teammates, but they assure Alex that he'll always be a DigiDestined in spirit. Alex assures Taylor that it isn't his fault for not retrieving the Green Candle, as he tried his best to. Even though Alex is no longer a DigiDestined, he still manages to stay friends with the rest of the DigiDestined & maintains his relationship with Maggie. During Parent's Day at the Youth Center, Lilithmon decides to trap all the DigiDestined's parents in her Dark Dimension. She then puts a spell on Nicky to have him give her the Core Dagger. Lilithmon & her minions tell the DigiDestined that they will trade their parents for their digivices. Reluctantly, the DigiDestined agree, but Lilithmon & MadLeomon double-crosses them, & sends Coredramon on a violent rampage in the city. When it seems like there is no hope left, Taylor reveals his own deception: though he gave up his digivice, he secretly keeps Alex's digivice. When Alex comes to the Youth Center & finds the place deserted, he is immediately teleported to the Command Center & is debriefed about the situation. He agrees to help, but with his powers completely gone, Alex has to accept an enormous power boost from Seraphimon, & he becomes a DigiDestined once again. He is teleported to where MadLeomon guards the digivices & proceeds to fight him & the Claymon. The Dagger & digivices are protected by a strange energy, but Alex retrieves the Dagger to stop the rampaging Coredramon & the digivices before he is teleported away. It turns out that by reaching into the force field energy while holding the DigiPowers, it gives Alex a major energy boost. He learns that the powers are only temporary & that they will run out eventually, but Alex still chooses to be an active DigiDestined. Returning to the team, Alex helps the DigiDestined in fighting various Digimon. Though Seraphimon cautions him about his limited power supply, Alex is always battle ready if called upon. He no longer keeps a low profile & becomes more dependent on the DigiDestined, helping to unify the team. Alex also begins to do more activities with the DigiDestined, such as martial arts teaching with Taylor, basketball, & football. However, all his happiness will change when a new villain, Tactimon, emerges. Determined to succeed where Lilithmon failed, Tactimon swears that he will put an end to the DigiDestined once & for all. When Tactimon succeeds in destroying the Dinosaur Digimon, Seraphimon charges them to digivolve to Thunder Digimon. With Alex not having enough energy for his own Thunder Digimon, Tactimon decides it will be best to destroy him first. Alex continues on as best he can, but he soon begins to have bad dreams about losing his powers. Tactimon is behind the bad dreams. In one instance, he captures Alex & places him under an evil spell, & has him lure the DigiDestined into calling on the Sword of Power for Tactimon's Digion, Oryxmon. Alex, with the other DigiDestined, calls upon the sword & then snatches it from them. Taunting the other DigiDestined, he leaves & gives the sword to MadLeomon. Once he gives up the sword, the spell is broken. Alex can not believe what he had done. He tries to retrieve the sword himself, but Oryxmon weakens his powers by a lot. The DigiDestined manage to defeat MadLeomon & Oryxmon & regain control of the sword. In his heart, Alex knows that each day can be his last day as a DigiDestined. Despite the continuous draining of his powers, Alex always chooses to fight alongside the other DigiDestined. He will rather help his friends & lose his powers than keep them & do nothing. Although he shows tremendous courage, he always feels that the end of being a DigiDestined & losing Coredramon is near. Unfortunately, he is right. One day, Alex confronted an image of himself that warns him of Tactimon's future plans. Initially he doesn't know what to make of it. Sure enough, he is captured again & has to battle MadLeomon after Tactimon's Digimon, Dokunumemon, drains his powers. As MadLeomon shows Alex visions of him as a powerful DigiDestined, Alex hangs his head. With MadLeomon mocking him, Alex knows he will never let MadLeomon get the best of him again & springs a surprise attack on MadLeomon. Finding the object - which turns out to be his digivice - his image had told him about, Alex is whisked back to the other DigiDestined. Tactimon kidnaps five teenagers & plans to use Alex's powers to make them into Dark DigiDestined. As the area is guarded against the DigiDestined, Alex is the only one to go & destroy the crystal that holds his powers. He succeeds, & uses his powers for one last time to destroy Dokunumemon. Alex is crushed & disappointed, but he knows that this time will eventually come. To gain some perspective, he goes to his uncle's cabin near the lake to spend the school break. After a week at his uncle's cabin, Alex sends a letter to the rest of the DigiDestined to announce that he is coming home. While swimming at the lake one afternoon, a beam of light surrounds Alex & he is teleported to the Command Center. Seraphimon & Kokuwamon reveal their plans to him of creating a new Digimon for him, & because this Digimon will be created from the White Light of Good, it will be impossible for the darkness to control him. Alex is the perfect candidate to take on the powers for his bravery & determination from his old days with Coredramon. When the other DigiDestined are teleported to the Command Center, Alex reveals himself to be the partner of Baihumon. He will control Baihumon with the help of his enchanted talking sabre Torabolt. Alex overestimates his powers at first & even loses control of Baihumon, but is quick to get back on his feet & is more careful with his powers. Upon his introduction to the rest of the team, Seraphimon announces that Alex will become the new leader of the DigiDestined. During a day of roller blading in the park, Alex, Mag, & Nicky meet & assist three teens from Hiroshima Junior High - Cody, Liam, & Zoe - in helping save their teacher's infant son as he & his stroller almost go down a hill. They quickly make friends with the new teens, & are later surprised when they win a ninja tournament. Tactimon decides to kidnap these teens & make them into his dark warriors. Alex, Magi, Nicky, & Carly go to save them; an evil snake that will make them evil is set upon the teens. While Alex & Mag free the teens & Carly teleports their teacher away, Nicky takes care of the snake. However, the snake squeezes Nicky's neck, & Alex has to assist him in handing him his digivice to allow him to heal himself, revealing his identity to the teens; Alex & Mag do so too. They are brought before Seraphimon, who makes them swear to secrecy, & the teens become friends with all the DigiDestined, even assisting them from time to time. When the Teen World Summit comes to Tokyo, Taylor, Spencer, & Carly are chosen as representatives for the peace conferences in Switzerland. Their replacements turn out to be none other than the DigiDestined's three new friends. For the digi-transfer, Alex leads the DigiDestined to a distant planet to retrieve the Sword of Light before Tactimon tries to destroy the planet with Leviamon. They succeed in time; Alex uses the sword while Taylor, Spencer, & Carly transfer their powers to Cody, Liam, & Zoe. Alex is sad to see his old friends go but glad that the new DigiDestined are here to help him. Plenty of adventures lay ahead. Alex loses his memories, gets turned back to a child, tossed into a storybook, turned into liquid, & turned into a brick, but throughout it all Alex manages to keep his head cool. New trouble, however, comes when Lilithmon returns & gets married to Tactimon. Even so, Alex & the DigiDestined prevail over their combined traps & Digimon. Lilithmon then calls upon Wizardmon when she wants him to create another Alex, one who will return to her side with Coredramon. Wizardmon has Claymon attack Alex. When they knock him out, he cuts off a lock of his hair & uses it to create his evil clone. This evil Alex works with Wizardmon to send the other DigiDestined back to the Edo period. Alex wakes up &, with his head pounding, he goes looking for his friends. Learning that they had been sent back in time, Alex confronts his evil twin. It is a fierce battle, but Alex outwits his clone & finds out where the others had been sent. Quickly he goes back to retrieve them & destroys Wizardmon. As with the original Alex, once the clone's spell is broken, the other Alex begins to feel bad for what he had done. The one thing that Lilithmon had forgotten was at the very core of Alex is goodness. Alex assures his double that he was under a spell & that he could not control his actions. The two Alexs return to the Edo period to save the people there from Chuumon. The double Alex makes the decision to stay where he is, realizing that two Alexs in one time frame won't work. He is then christened "Al". Al presumably returns Coredramon to Alex, commenting, "I won't be needing this anymore." When Maggie is sent back to samurai times, she will assist the DigiDestined's ancestors by creating them in a team of DigiSamurai. Alex will see his own ancestor who, while not a DigiDestined, is called the "White Samurai" & assists Mag with samurai-related martial arts. Though the Samurai is sad to see Mag off, he glances a look at an arriving oxcart carrying Mag's ancestor. Once again, new threats arise for Alex. Lilithmon's brother SkullSatamon destroys the Thunder Digimon & the DigiDestined's powers connected with them. Therefore, the DigiDestined search the Desert of Despair for Shurimon, the maker of the original DigiMemories. With Shurimon's help, Alex & the others gain DigiNinja powers, which will help them in many battles to come. Alex begins his quest as the White DigiNinja, controlling Aquilamon & eventually Valkyrimon. Having new DigiNinja powers isn't going to let Lilithmon, Tactimon, & SkullSatamon stop from planning to destroy the DigiDestined. Lilithmon places a spell over Mia, a new student from Australia. They tell her to become friends with the DigiDestined & help Lilithmon in her evil schemes. One day at the beach, Alex catches Maggie as she begins to feel weak. Quickly he gets her to the Command Center where it is discovered that Maggie lost her digivice & is being drained of her energy. Having once been in a similar position, Alex finds himself worrying about Maggie's well-being & safety. Then Tactimon places a trap for Maggie & takes her to his Dark Dimension. Alex uses Nicky's teleporting machine to help get Maggie out of there. Alex's worries over Maggie are not over yet. When Maggie had been hurt during gymnastics practice, Alex is immediately at the hospital. Luckily, Mia breaks through Lilithmon's evil spell & confesses to Maggie what had happened. Alex & the others hear her. Knowing what it was like being under one of Lilithmon's evil spells, Alex holds no grudges against Mia & the damage she had inflicted. Alex's hardest day is yet to come. The coach who had been training Maggie wants her to come to Hong Kong with him. Although Alex does not want her to go, he also does not want to stand in the way of her dreams. He knows how hard she had worked for this, & he is afraid if he asks her to stay, she will eventually come to resent him for holding her back. They vow to stay in contact with each other. Because of Mia's dedication & courage, Mia chooses to pass the pink digivice onto her. Movie When the Command Center is destroyed, Alex, along with the rest of the DigiDestined are forced to teleport to Phaedos in order to retrieve the Great Power with the last remaining power of the Command Center, to the dying Seraphimon's protests. Once there, he & the other DigiDestined meet Mervamon, who once learning of their mentor Seraphimon's plight, helps them tap into the power of the DigiNinja, where Alex learns that in him is an animal spirit waiting to be released--his being the Eagle. As DigiNinja, he & the DigiDestined travel to the Monolith in order to retrieve the Great Power. Though waylaid by the Gatekeepers, Alex & the others manage to access the Monolith, which also bears the Eagle symbol among its many creature emblems. It is here where Alex gains the power of Aquilamon. The Digimon return the DigiDestined's powers & Alex finds his new reformed digivice with the Eagle's symbol emblazoned on it. He returns to Tokyo with the other DigiDestined to battle Oozemon & emerges victorious. With his DigiNinja power, he, along with the other DigiDestined manage to revive the deceased Seraphimon, reconstitute his energy tube & return the Command Center to a fully-functioning state. Digimon Zeo When Lilithmon & SkullSatamon's father, Barbamon, shows up, he turns all the DigiDestined into little kids. In order to return to the correct time, Alex is sent on a quest to retrieve part of the fractured Zeo crystal. Alex's adventure take him to a village somewhere in the Arabian Peninsula, where he is assisted by a wise sage named "Sahahee Mancond". With a bird as his guide, Alex makes his way up to the mountain where the crystal is. With three wrapped crystals in front of him, the false ones which will guarantee Alex being stuck, Sahahee Mancond helps Alex look into his heart & find the correct crystal. He also gives Alex half of an spearhead, saying it will play an important role in his life. All the DigiDestined had gained their crystal with the exception of Zoe, who chose to stay in Africa & instead send a young girl by the name of Laura with her crystal. The DigiDestined return to their normal ages, but SkullSatamon & MadLeomon planted a bomb underneath the Command Center. Alex & the others escape before it blows, & Alex finds the repaired Zeo Crystal under the wreckage. They also stumble upon the Digi-Chamber, built in the case of the Center's destruction, with Seraphimon & Kokuwamon alive. However, trouble brews yet again when King Drasil & his Machine Empire send Lilithmon & Tactimon away & starts his own plans for taking over Earth. Harnessing the power from the Zeo Crystal, Alex & the others will take the next step in protecting Earth by becoming the Zeo DigiDestined. Alex once again assumes command of the team; with the power of the Star Zeo Crystal, he controls his new Digimon Zhuqiaomon, & his own special Digimon, Agunimon. During his time as a Zeo DigiDestined, Alex endures many tough hardships. One of his biggest is when Maggie sends him a "Dear John" letter saying she had found love during her training & decided to break off her relationship with Alex. Mia tries to help Alex through his heartbreak by trying to hook him up with a friend of hers; while the relationship seems promising, Alex's duty as the leader of the DigiDestined keeps him from the various dates. Eventually, Alex ends up going out on a date with Mia. Alex also has a recurring dream about Sahahee Mancond. One day he bumps into a man named Sam who looks exactly like him. Alex offers to drop Sam home, where he finds someone who looks remarkably similar to him. When Alex goes after him, the man seems to vanish. Sam, revealing his name to be Sam Mancond, tells Alex that once he completes his quest, the identity of the young man will be revealed. Once Alex completes the quest, he is surprised to find out that the young man, Noah Mancond, is his brother. Noah reveals to have the other half of the spearhead; when put together, the bearer will have control of the power of spirits trapped within a hidden stone. Alex is thrilled to have a brother & quickly takes him to meet his friends. Originally everything is fine, but after Alex defeats Noah in a karate match, Noah feels embarrassed & runs off. Feeling bad, Alex goes after him only to find that he had been captured by King Drasil for the spearhead. Alex gives it to him, but Drasil double-crosses him. Summoning Zhuqiaomon, Alex locates his brother & leads him to safety. Alex succeeds in getting the spearhead back, & both brothers decide to keep their respected halves. When the DigiDestined are fighting Cerberumon, a Digimon sent by King Drasil, three Golden Digimon appear to help them out. Tommy first thinks that the Three Golden Digimon's partner is Nicky, who had stepped down as a DigiDestined & is their technical adviser. After having their powers scattered after they were attacked by the Sealsdramon, the Three Golden Digimon need a partner to carry on the powers &, with Nicky not being able to handle the energy (due to unintentionally absorbing negative proton energy from the Command Center's destruction), Alex needs to find someone else. Luckily, Taylor had returned from the peace conference recently, so Alex asks him if he will step in as the Three Golden Digimon's partner. Knowing that King Drasil is also interested in the Gold Power, Taylor agrees, & hurries back to the Command Center where the Three Golden Digimon give Taylor the Golden DigiStaff & the Gold powers. The Three Golden Digimon also give the DigiDestined the Super Zeo Digimon, & Alex will control Garudamon. Always being the target for the forces of evil, Alex is abducted by the Machine Empire & brainwashed into working for them. Fuujinmon introduces himself & tells Alex that he is the King of the Machine Empire & that the DigiDestined are evil & need to be destroyed. Alex is reluctant to believe him, but after viewing images of the DigiDestined's destruction, Alex knows that the DigiDestined have to be destroyed. Taylor & Mia find out that Alex was brainwashed & transport themselves to the arena where Alex is. The DigiDestined fight Alex, but realize that the only way to remove him from Fuujinmon's grasp is to show him who his friends are. Seeing the familiar faces, Alex begins having old memories & knows that the DigiDestined are good. Digimon Turbo After Nicky leaves to live in Aqua World, & Taylor returns the Gold Digimon powers to the Three Golden Digimon, the DigiDestined defeat King Drasil while unbeknownst to the DigiDestined, Lilithmon & Tactimon finish off the remaining House of Gadgetry. But trouble finds the DigiDestined again when Mermaimon, a ruthless Digimon pirate decides to become a threat. Thus, a new source of power has to be found to stop her, & thus, the Turbo DigiDestined are born. Alex steps up & takes his new position as the partner of his new Digimon, Konramon, & his own personal DigiBeetle, Red Lightning. With new villains come new allies. After Cody chooses to leave because of a karate accident, young Trevor joins everyone as the partner of Ballistamon. The DigiDestined quickly go into action & approach the cave where Mermaimon is holding Maggie & Taylor. They find out that they are being sacrificed so that Mermaimon can marry AncientVolcamon, a hideous lava Digimon. Alex is able to save his friends, & with the new TurboOmnimon, defeats the evil AncientVolcamon. Because of the new Turbo powers, Alex gains an interest in cars & begins to spend a lot of time at the race track. As a result, he doesn't attend his graduation ceremony, preferring to pick up his diploma earlier. This causes him to spend less time with the other DigiDestined, even though he is present whenever they needed him, similar to his days with Coredramon. When Seraphimon & Kokuwamon choose to leave, Ophanimon & Tentomon are assigned to watch over the DigiDestined. The new mentors don't stop Mermaimon, who is determined to destroy the DigiDestined. Mermaimon tries everything but nothing is met with success. On one occasion Mermaimon's mother tells her that the best way to destroy the DigiDestined is to destroy their leader, Alex, but of course he comes out of the situation unscathed. Near the end of Alex's tenure as a DigiDestined, Mermaimon sends MetalPiranimon to attack Alex & Mia, who are riding out to meet Laura, Liam, & Trevor for a camping trip. The MetalPiranimon abduct Alex & bring him to a cave where Mermaimon is prepared to drop him into the Vortex of Eternal Doom & Sorrow. Alex is saved by Akira Jay "AJ" Yugana, a teenage boy who is passing through Tokyo. Alex is impressed by AJ's dedication & bravery, & owes his life to him. When Alex & the other DigiDestined have to leave for high school, Alex chooses AJ as his successor.